In conventional mountings of the aforementioned type described, for example, in DE 3,843,272 A1, the hydrostatic transmission is inserted in the gearbox through an axial aperture. The axial and radial fixation of the hydrostatic transmission with respect to the gearbox is accomplished by cord-like elastic bearing elements, in each case being attached continuously onto continuous bearing surfaces of the hydrostatic transmission on the end side, and engaging, in the installed position, into fitting drilled recesses in the gearbox. Since the bearing surfaces for the elastic bearing elements are attached, for structural reasons, to the outer periphery of the hydrostatic transmission, they have a relatively large diameter. Such diameter, though not generally to be absolutely rejected with a view toward a low specific load and the damping function of the bearing elements, is not a desirable feature, either, due to the associated expensive machining of the casing, since expensive special machinery is needed for a dimensionally accurate machining in the diameter of bearing surfaces of this size.
Moreover, in the know bearing for the torque support of the hydrostatic drive mechanism, additional elastic damping elements are required having a relatively voluminous structure and require a seating in the gearbox and in the hydrostatic transmission that is not easy to provide.
The replacement of inoperative damping elements is furthermore made difficult in that the hydrostatic transmission must for this purpose be removed from the gearbox which process, in turn, is impossible without previously also removing the gear box from the vehicle.